highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Era Dawnsorrow
The insurmountable pedigree of the Dawnsorrow lineage fell flat in the rogue after years of mental or physical scarring and the consequences of a mindset focused only on conflicts past and present. A true force of discipline and tact, Eralia serves the Alliance with the upmost sense of duty. Unwavering in the defense of her allies of any race and unflinching in the execution of any who dare cross their blue banner. Fleet footed and naturally agile, the assumption of a career in stealth and scouting is a sure-fire bet; though the countless marring scars dotting her skin are a permanent testament to her familiarity with close combat. Appearance In spite of the Dawnsorrow's having renown for flaxen or snow-fallen tresses, Era opted to remove such a distinction through the use of black dye. A fair amount of the thick mane is pinned back in a locked pair of braids, keeping her vision unobscured despite the risks of refusing to keep it suspended in a tail. Long elven brows rarely rise or fall in tune with her expressions, considering she is seldom one to visually showcase her thoughts. Of all the things to find memorable about Eralia - it is the level of fatigue that frame her distinctively cold gaze. The rogue always looks exhausted and sleep-deprived; so much so that is had been a trademark feature in remembering the elf. A clasped mask of Thalassian design keeps the rest of the Quel'dorei's countenance hidden from any observers. Yet it does little to draw attention away from the pockmarked skin around her eyes and at her forehead. Even the scarce amount of visible skin is evidentially a victim of a lifetime of fighting, varying from small white lines from a sharp blade or discoloration from burns off of debris - possibly from burning gases. The elf's ears have been visibly replaced with bronze adjustments, fitting the exact shape for the sake of racial pride. Judging by the scarring near the base of the ear, it is possible they were cut off by force. Era's body is toned and strengthened past the point of the traditional slender frame most spellcasters or even other elven combatants. She lacks the svelte curves but gains the stamina and agility to be on par with the best of the best. History Childhood "The world will never attain the ideals that you strive for, Eralia. We can only see a short distance ahead, but we can see plenty there that needs to be done.” Vanis Dawnsorrow to his first daughter. Quel'thalas had never been enough for the young, adventurous high elf. The girl always found herself lost in the Silvermoon Library, trying to find the most unique and bizarre stories about the deepest caverns or highest peaks of Azeroth. Eralia's parents were baffled with her complete lack of concern with adorning the standards of the Dawnsorrow name; she maintained no ambition to contribute to the Thalassian people. Tales of the lands beyond the elven borders were far more precious to the maiden and she spoke out against her family for the ideals of peace; scolding those who sided with the military effort. The Dawnsorrow House, specifically her parents, were absolutely furious at their daughter's behavior. Vanis immediately hired a renowned instructor to try and teach Eralia the importance of defending Quel'thalas. During this training period, Eralia was barred from living at the Dawnsorrow estate and was forced to endure the harsh lessons of her new trainer. The Quel'dorei chosen was Aedan Silverwing, a self-made combat instructor and survivalist that had plenty of experience to pass over to the young elf. To everyone's dismay, Eralia proved stubborn to say the least. She seldom gave her full effort in the lessons and continued to preach her ideals despite the punishments Aedan rewarded her with each word. It took five long years of training; a program that included taking part in the defense of Silvermoon against the trolls and witnessing atrocities that had befallen innocents on a daily basis. The young elf had changed dramatically in that time, becoming a lethal combatant and an excellent strategist thanks to Aedan. The two elves had also grown remarkably close in that span of time - their affection bordering on romance but no action was made due to the likely disapproval of her family. Adulthood Remarkably, Eralia still opted to not join any formal branch of the Thalassian military. She remained with Aedan Silverwing and accompanied him as his charge throughout the Amani Invasions. The pair made an amazing team in combat and were never separate for long periods of time. Many relatives questioned if Eralia's training had been worthwhile, considering she was not publically associating the Dawnsorrow name with any district of Silvermoon. It was also during this time that they berated her about her closeness with Aedan, quick to remind her that an elf of her status needed a partner of equal worth. Disillusioned with her family now, Eralia started to separate herself from her immediate relatives. She dyed her hair black to avoid association and reserved herself for the company of Aedan. The rogue kept contact with her siblings, Nesterin and Niieve, but refused to speak with her parents. She dedicated her time to keeping villages and lands safe from the Amani, yet still declined all requests to join the Farstriders, Spellblades or Outrunners. A handful of months before the Fall of Quel'thalas, Eralia and Aedan were secretly wed among only their closest friends. None of her family knew of the marriage and that fact remains true to the present day. She still retains the name Dawnsorrow, but is known to introduce herself as Eralia Silverwing if the opportunity presents itself. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Rogues Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Category:PCs